BioShock: The Audio Diaries Of Dr Ebony
by Light The Dragon 28
Summary: Canadian Geneticist and Engineer Chinook Ebony, also known as Dr. C. Ebony. Shares his thoughts, opinions, words, and mind on the people and the world of Rapture. We look through his words on several key characters like Tenenbaum, Ryan, Fontaine, and Suchong on what he thinks of them as they do the same for him. Rapture is filled with many stories, and Ebony's has just started.
1. Dr Ebony Audio 1

**_BioShock_**

 ** _The Audio Diaries Of Dr. C. Ebony_**

* * *

 **Audio Recording #1, of Dr. C. Ebony**

 **Audio Date Of Recording: December 1, 1946**

 **Title: Coming To Rapture**

 **Transcript Of Dr. C. Ebony's Recording:**

 _My arrival to Rapture was rather… welcoming for a change. A lot more different then the nasty and hateful greets and glares that I got from the people of the surface, but down here it's the opposite of that. When I arrived here people greeted me with open arms and great conversations which is something that I missed dearly on the surface. Up there though on the surface, the people would shake my hand and then leave without so much as speaking a word or a simple hello in my direction, to which I always found to be rude and all. I guess when you chose to be a geneticist and an engineer as you're career paths you tend to be looked at in ways, either in hate or interest. On the surface it was hate, but down here in Rapture though it was interest. Which is the reason why I accepted Ryan's invitation to live and study in Rapture, let's just hope that I made the right decision in that regard?_

 **End of Audio Recording.**

* * *

 **Author's Note:** Well, this going to be a new project that I'm going to be happily and have fun working on weekly if everything goes right and all, I'm actually glad to be doing this cause I love BioShock and its rich and wonderful stories and lore. So I'm happy to be working on this new project of mine for my favourite survival horror and single player story game, BioShock.

Also, don't worry my Spyro the Dragon fans I'm still working and writing Spyro & Cynder: The Deadly Plan of the World story. I have no plans on giving up on the story or it's sequel. So you guys can rest your pretty heads down and relax, it's not dead nor is it going to be.


	2. Andrew Ryan

**As I said before, chapters will be up loaded weekly. This one is on Andrew Ryan's thoughts of Dr. Ebony arriving and staying in his city. Enjoy.**

* * *

 **Audio Recording #2, of Andrew Ryan**

 **Audio Date Of Recording: December 3, 1946**

 **Title: Ebony Has Arrived.**

 **Transcript Of Andrew Ryan's Recording:**

 _I've been told that Dr. Ebony had arrived safely to Rapture just a few days ago; it seems he accepted my invitation to my city after all. I wasn't sure if he would have accepted my offer when we meet on the surface and what I told him of Rapture and her great chain, but when I told him about it he seemed… pleased to say the least and very much interested in a such new world. He even told me himself, "If a world like that existed with no wars, government, or religion, I would definitely live in the world like that." And when I told him that's the kind of world that Rapture would be, he didn't seem at first to believe my words or ideals of a world like that even existing. I mean after all he is very a smart young man and a cunning one at that. We meet, sat, and talked for quite a long while before I left and left him with an invitation to my city. But now that he's here in my city, tells me that he grew tired of a world that no longer needs him or even wants him for that matter, but Rapture though welcomed him with open arms and a new way of living. He even might like the offer I have for him too._

 **End Of Audio Recording.**


	3. Dr Ebony Audio 2

**Seems everybody is really loving and liking the new Venom movie, critics maybe not but the fans though love it. And I agree with the fans, it looks like an awesome movie. Any way, were back to Dr. Ebony. Please enjoy.**

* * *

 **Audio Recording, of Dr. Ebony**

 **Audio Date Of Recording: December 12, 1946**

 **Title: Finally Settled Into Rapture**

 **Transcript Of Dr. C. Ebony's Recording:**

 _Well…I'm finally and fully settled into Rapture now or should I say my new home for good. I thought for sure my new home would be among the common or poor folk of Rapture as I did come down here with no money or title to my name, but only with my research papers, engineering books, clothes, and other stuff. I thought for sure that's where I would be living among, but Ryan promises me something different though. He sets me up in Olympus Heights district in the apartments of Mercury Suites, where the rich and upper class live in. For me to be living their surprised me greatly, I mean the apartment is almost fitted for a King or Queen more so then a poor city boy such as myself. I didn't question Ryan's decision of me living there and all, but more so why me though. After that he offers me a job at his newly and fitted company, Ryan Industries for my skills as a geneticist and an engineer for his science team. I admittedly said yes and asked no questions why, to which he seemed almost pleased by my answer. Ryan later asked me to go out to the city and meet Rapture's new Central Council city member. Some London man with a cockney accent by the name of… what was his name again, ah yes Bill McDonagh. A general contractor for Rapture and a skill in engineering too, I'm most pleased to meet this man up close and have a word with him too from engineer to engineer. I'm not really sure what he'll say to me once we meet in person, but whether it's good or bad though. I'll just have to wait and see._

 **End Of Audio Recording.**


	4. Bill McDonagh

**Sorry for not up dating these last two weeks, farm work for me has been rather busy and tiring for me but I'm back and ready to go. This chapter will be on Bill McDonagh, please enjoy and have fun reading it too.**

* * *

 **Audio Recording #4, Of Bill McDonagh**

 **Audio Date Of Recording: December 13, 1946**

 **Title: An Interesting Meeting**

 **Transcript Of Bill McDonagh's Recording:**

 _Meeting Dr. Ebony was a… nice experience I says, you don't meet too many people here in Rapture with engineering skills or background even. The one thing I did find odd though was. Why would an engineer with great talent and intelligence want to choose a path into biology as a Geneticist, I was about to ask him that very question but when I looked I found him studying me and giving me a questioning look. I know Ebony is smart, but he knew I was going to ask him the question of why he became a geneticist. I decide then and there to just drop the question and leave it to rest, Ryan told me of how people from the surface treated Ebony with glares and whispers of hate. When Ryan told me that, I knew why now why Ebony hated being asked that question which is why I dropped the question in the first place. It was also during our meeting I noticed a shiny gold what looked to be a mechanical four legged western type dragon with its bloody tail wrapped around Ebony's neck with its wings folded into its sides while its small head, jaded piercing eyes, and small snout looked my way and watched my every move. I asked Ebony about it and what the hell is that. He told me one thing though, "He's named Song, the mechanical dragon." A mechanical freaking dragon, I definitely had to ask him about it though and why he created it or should I say "he" for any way._

 **End Of Audio Recording.**


	5. Dr Ebony Audio 3

**Sorry for the wait everybody, I've been busy playing a lot of games recently like Soul Calibur VI, Spyro: Reignited Trilogy, Fallout 76, and some Fallout 4 and Skyrim. Other then that, here's a new chapter for my readers to read and review. Hope everybody enjoy's it like I did writing it for you. Later.**

* * *

 **Audio Recording #5, Of Dr. C. Ebony**

 **Audio Date Of Recording: December 16, 1946**

 **Title: My Dragon Friend Of Mechanicals**

 **Transcript Of Dr. C. Ebony's Recording:**

 _It's been three days since I meet and talked with Bill, my meeting with him was rather good to the say the least. We talked about many things like what we like to build or create things to him helping build and finishing up on Rapture. We could talk for days if we wanted too, but I also knew he wanted to ask me about my other career path as a geneticist. I looked at him and wondered if he was going to ask that question, but after a few seconds he didn't ask and saw my mechanical friend Song sitting on my left shoulder. Bill was very curious about him indeed, he was asking me questions left and right about how I created him or how he is alive and stuff. I couldn't tell Bill everything of how I created Song of course, there are some secrets best be left buried and covered. I told Bill of how I used small to medium sized pieces of steel from broken down cars and trucks to create Song's body, head, horns, and tail while using tin from tin cans to make up for his wings and small pieces of jade for his eyes. I couldn't tell Bill about how Song came to life though, because to be honest and truthfully even I don't know how Song came to life and all. Original when I created Song when I was 8, he was to be nothing more than a dragon statue to be placed on my bedside table or desk to be looked at and stuff. That night when I finished Song I fell asleep from exhaustion from creating him, when I woke up some hours later Song was moving and looking at me. I was surprised that he was alive and moving around all on his own; I study him and wondered how he came to life I noticed a small blue light coming from his chest and what I assumed to be his "heart" so to speak. It was a small battery, but not just any type of battery an electrical battery that needed to be charged every hour or once a day. I decide to fix the problem with that, I replaced the electrical battery with an electrical recharger that would allow the electricity to run over and over again without the need to be never and ever charged again from electric plug ins to whatever you name. Basically the electricity within the electrical recharger would run into a circle of sorts where the electricity would never end and never would require charging of any sorts. In dragon words Song would be like any other dragons that have no fear in knowing they would never die from old age, eternal life. To engineers creating and finishing Song would be seen as a successful masterpiece, but for me it's as easy as learning your 123's and singing your ABC's. I never did tell my parents of whoever he/she sneaking into my room and bringing Song to life was, it's a question of mine that may never get answered too, but I will say this though. Whoever he/she is for bringing Song to life is, I thank you from the bottom of my heart for doing so. Which is why I never told Bill about how my mechanical friend Song coming to life and all, it is a secret that I plan on keeping and taking to my grave._

 **End of Audio Recording.**


	6. Dr Ebony Audio 4

**Sorry for the long wait, I've been busy Christmas shopping for family and stuff. Any way, this will be the second last chapter of the 1940's, I have one more for the 1940's and that will be it. Because the 1950's Rapture story is really where the story gets interesting and fun, so I hope my readers and fans will understand. Enjoy the chapter everybody, later.**

* * *

 **Audio Recording #6, Of Dr. C. Ebony**

 **Audio Date Of Recording: January 9, 1947**

 **Title: To Provide & Build For Rapture.**

 **Transcript Of Dr. C. Ebony's Recording:**

 _It's been a while since my last audio recording; my life has been rather busy during these weeks. Ryan asked me personally to build five mechanical animatronics to use in clothing stores around Rapture in display cases while the animatronics would wear todays new and fashionable clothing. It took two and a half weeks to build and complete the animatronics as the rest of my science team were finishing up on another project. Ryan was very pleased with them and even smiled of how they acted on their own and all, but for me I was sadden I couldn't give them the same "eternal life" that I gave to my pet mechanical dragon friend, Song. The five animatronics will be required to be plugged in and recharged after their energy levels reach zero, I told Ryan this and he didn't mind it at all. Ryan said to me, "As long as you're providing and building for Rapture, then this little inconvenience will do just fine for Rapture and her people." I do have to hand it to Ryan though; he sure does have a way with words and speech's. He asked me to build them, his company paid for the materials for them. And now Ryan asked me, to help upgrade the security system within the vending machines. Hmmm, this should be fun to do._

 **End Of Audio Recording.**


	7. Dr Ebony Audio 5

**Hey, everyone I'm back with another new chapter. Sorry for the long wait though, I took a break after the sixth chapter to focus on reading and playing games. Any who, but I'm back and ready to go. Enjoy the chapter everyone.**

 **Also, before I forget this is the last chapter for the 1940's too. Because Rapture gets very interesting and mysterious during the 1950's and stuff. Just letting my readers and fans know and all.**

* * *

 **Audio Recording #7, Of Dr. C. Ebony**

 **Audio Date Of Recording: May 10, 1949**

 **Title: Upgrading Rapture's Security**

 **Transcript Of Dr. C. Ebony's Recording:**

 _It's been two years since my last audio recording, but my busy life in Rapture has kept me busy from recording though. In the year of 47, I was asked to upgrade the security systems of all vending machines in Rapture. Luckily Ryan Industries was there to help with this project and funding; otherwise I'd be dead from working too hard and over exhaustion. Anybody who failed trying to hack the vending machines would usually trigger a small dose of electricity to shock them or cause the alarm to go off as Security bots rolled on in to stop or in some cases shoot the hackers. But I added in a little more electricity into the vending machines security systems, so every time a hacker tries or fails to hack a vending machine will get a dose of more than 25% of electricity that will shock them. It's not enough to kill you or stop your heart from beating mind you, but it's enough to the shock the day lights out of you and make your hair stand on end though. I did the same thing to the Security gun turrets last year in 48 as well. Ryan was happy when the project was finished and ready to go; he told me this upgrade should stop the people from stealing or hacking from Rapture's free enterprise. My only concern though, while the upgrade will stop the hackers and thieves for some years to come, the hackers and thieves themselves will only grow smarter and wiser as time moves forward down here in Rapture. Because if I know one thing about time, time has a way of changing things and Rapture is no exception to this as well._

 **End Of Audio Recording.**


	8. Dr Ebony Audio 6

**Hi everyone, here's the first chapter of the 1950's. As I said before, the 1950's in Rapture becomes very interesting and mysterious in the games story line and this story too as well. The 1950's part of the story will feature characters like Tenenbaum (my personal favourite in the BioShock series), Sander Cohen, Dr. Steinman, Suchong, Fontaine, and Julie Langford, but their will be many other characters appearing too. Any way though, please enjoy the chapter and please review to if you like the story as well. Thanks.**

* * *

 **Audio Recording #8, Of Dr. C. Ebony**

 **Audio Date Of Recording: March 12, 1950**

 **Title: Dr. Suchong & The "Program"**

 **Transcript Of Dr. C. Ebony's Recording:**

 _Now I'm to be a part of some sort of "program". Ryan asked me and other of Rapture's top doctors and engineers personal to be a part of this "program" and said it would naturally benefit for Rapture and her people. So I said yes, he also told me of the doctor who was the creator and person in charge of this "program". Some doctor who I crossed paths with once or twice in my life, Dr. Yi Suchong. Now I've only meet Suchong in person a few times here and there at special events, but any idiot or anybody for that matter can tell that Suchong is only in it for the money, the glory, the spotlight, and for himself rather than the research and sciences like me and Tenenbaum obviously are. I don't trust that man, but when we meet in person and shook hands for the very first time. I could tell he doesn't trust me very much neither as well. Now I don't like much working with people or doctors who are in it only for the glory and greed like Suchong obviously is. I'm in it for the research, the sciences, engineering, study, and humanity in general. Yuchong and I may not like or trust each other at all, but I'm staying to see and study what this "program" has to offer._

 **End Of Audio Recording.**


	9. Dr Yi Suchong

**Hi everyone, this chapter will be about Suchong. I had a hard time writing this one chapter, because in the games BioShock and Burial At Sea: Part II Suchong talks in third person always and its really annoying to me. I know writing isn't always easy, but when writing about Suchong talking in third person in story form though. It was hard and somewhat stressful to be honest, I've never written about a character talking in third person before and let me tell you. It wasn't easy, but I hope I did good on Suchong's character in this chapter. Any ways, moving on.**

 **The ? question mark next to Audio Recording means unknown** **of numbered audio dairies that Suchong has done already, because even I'm not sure how many audio dairies that Suchong has done since Rapture was finished building in 1946. He could've done 20, 25, or possibly even more audio dairies since 1946. We may never know though.**

 **Any who, please enjoy the chapter everyone.**

* * *

 **Audio Recording # ? (Unknown), Of Dr. Yi. Suchong**

 **Audio Date Of Recording: May 12, 1950**

 **Title: The Big Daddy Project**

 **Transcript Of Dr. Yi. Suchong's Recording:**

 _Suchong's project is finally in early development, all of Rapture's investors, engineers, and doctors all want a piece of Suchong's project and more. The investors give Suchong money for project and the engineers start planning on what the Big Daddies will look like or act, Suchong is very happy for this. Some of the engineers and doctors shine like diamonds, while others are very disappointing. Two of them standout the most though. Gilbert Alexander is one doctor that I Suchong would like to work with and trust, he specializes in mechanical and robotic engineering which is something I deeply want in Suchong's project. The other is one who Suchong does not damn well trust and like, Chinook Ebony a doctor who specializes as a geneticist and engineering. Why Ryan send him here Suchong doesn't know, but he's here now though! Suchong is angry that Ebony is here; he already has done enough already down here and yet has his own science team to prove it, but Ryan sends him any way to Suchong's project and Suchong gets no say in this?! It's bullshit! Either way this is still Suchong's project and Suchong is in charge of it of always, which means Suchong will get to order Ebony and Alexander around. Suchong pulls the string; they Ebony and Alexander will listen. Suchong likes this very much indeed._

 **End Of Audio Recording.**


	10. Dr Brigid Tenenbaum

Hi everyone, I'm back with another chapter which will be based on my favourite character from the BioShock series, Dr. Brigid Tenenbaum. About time too as well. The chapter will explain Tenenbaum's research into the ADAM substance of the sea slug she got from one of the dock workers in Port Neptune and will talk about what it can do too. I hope I did good on Tenenbaum's character in this chapter, I hope I did though. So please tell me if I did good or poor of Tenenbaum's character down in the reviews if you can.

Before I forget, after chapter 11 the Audio dairies will be randomized just like in the BioShock games themselves. Because the way I'm doing it right now just doesn't feel right to me. So after chapter 11 is posted up, things will be slightly different. Not a big different mind you, just slightly different though. Any way though, enjoy the new chapter everyone.

* * *

 **Audio Recording # ? (Unknown), Of Dr. Brigid Tenenbaum**

 **Audio Date Of Recording: Unknown, sometime around the early 1950's.**

 **Title: Sea Slug Of ADAM**

 **Transcript Of Dr. B. Tenenbaum's Recording:**

 _The sea slug that I got from the dock worker of Port Neptune whose hand was bitten has proven to be quite the study and subject for my research. The substance from the' sea slug not only heals damaged cells or limbs, but can even resurrect or even regenerate anything. For this substance to do this on a human level is incredible and remarkable for sure I have called the substance from the sea slug, ADAM. The name for the substance is of no greater importance, but the substance is though. If the genetic makeup of substance from ADAM can do all this healing or regenerating of human cells and limbs, then this ADAM will make medical science history. I've sent a rather small dose of ADAM to another geneticist and good friend of mine, Dr. Ebony. I told him the story of what happened to the dock workers hand being bitten and then healing his long-crippled hand, Ebony was just as shocked and surprised as I was when I found out about it. Ebony and I are working together secretly on the substance of ADAM and what more it can do to the human body on a genetic and cellular level. Ebony and I may be working for different companies and bosses, but our science and research goals are still the same. Finding out what this ADAM can do and say._

 **End of Audio Recording.**


	11. Dr Ebony Audio 7

**Hi everybody, back with another chapter. This chapter was fun to write and bring into the story, here we see Ebony having his own view of the wonder drug ADAM and what he thinks and feels about it. Any way, enjoy everyone.**

* * *

 **Audio Recording # 7, Of Dr. C. Ebony**

 **Audio Date Of Recording: February 7, 1951**

 **Title: Study Of ADAM #1**

 **Transcript Of Dr. C. Ebony's Recording:**

 _This small filtering flask of the small dose of ADAM that Tenenbaum gave me is quite the mystery here. At first I didn't believe my friends story of the dock worker's hand being bitten and the next morning being able to move his fingers in years, but like all human beings I merely passed it off as mere fantasy and dreams. And now that I have small sample of ADAM substance from the sea slug here in my lab, Tenenbaum's story is true and I'll still surprised by it, her story, and theory of ADAM. So here I am testing her theory of the ADAM's ability to regenerate or resurrect dead cells in the human body. Now I'm against the idea and use of human test subjects as I think it crosses the line, but luckily my lab has a few lab rats to test this theory on. One of the rats that I grabbed unfortunately had his entire right front leg broken; the rat was stepped on by one of my lab workers at the time and after the rat could only walk on three paws. So, when I injected some of the ADAM into the rat's broken front right leg, that's when Tenenbaum's theory was proven true. Not only did the ADAM repair the rat's entire front right leg, the rat was able to move it and walk on it again. If ADAM can do this to the rats cells on a cellular level by repairing, healing, resurrecting, or regenerating them just imagine what it can do on the human body. This could be a medical and scientific breakthrough we got here. Even Song, my pet mechanical dragon was existed by flying around the lab and making a mess of things. While all this discover is existing and good, the oddest thing happened and my own theory of ADAM worries me. When I put the rat back into its metal cage with the small filtering flask of ADAM somewhat away from the rat cage, the rat reached out with his claws through the cages metal bars and was trying to grab and reach for the flask of ADAM as if the rat needed more ADAM to sustain himself. Like an addiction of sorts. If ADAM has an addiction this strongly or possible even higher they we could be looking at a big problem here. I'll continue to study and do more tests on ADAM in the meantime, but if my theory is true though. Then we could be looking into bringing more harm than good to Rapture._

 **End Of Audio Recording.**


	12. Frank Fontaine

Hi everybody, sorry for the long wait and stuff. My personal life has been rather busy as of late and stressful, but I'm back with another chapter though and still this time the chapter's based on Frank Fontaine. The main villain and con-artist of the first BioShock game. Hope everyone enjoys it.

* * *

 **Audio Recording Of, Frank Fontaine**

 **Audio Date Of Recording: Somewhere In 1950's**

 **Title: A Good Business Opportunity**

 **Transcript Of Frank Fontaine's Recording:**

 _I've been told by one of my "people" that Tenenbaum has been talking and working with someone called, Ebony. If she thinks she can find someone to talk or work with behind my back, she's got another thing coming. But this does present a good opportunity though, if this Ebony person is just as intelligent and brilliant as Tenenbaum or Yuchong are then it'll make my busy even better and richer. Maybe it's time I took a walk and introduce myself to this person of interest. Ha ha ha._

 **End Of Audio Recording.**


	13. Nick H Erikson

**Hi, everybody. Sorry for not updating during the month of October, it was just a busy month for me and I didn't have any time to write and plan. So, sorry about that everyone. Any way, here's the next chapter of the story.**

 **Oh before I forget, Nick is another OC of mine. Any who, enjoy the chapter and please review if you can.**

* * *

 **Audio Recording Of, Nick H. Erikson**

 **Audio Date Of Recording: November of 1958**

 **Title: Neutrality**

 **Transcript Of Nick H. Erikson's Recording:**

 _Rapture's sure gone to hell, now. All thanks to Ryan's and Fontaine's war on each other. I swear their more focused on killing each other rather than making peaceful negotiations or even talking it out like mature adults. And now Rapture's divided into two groups Ryan or Fontaine, either way you look at it both sides are just as corrupted and delusional. But when I walk the streets of Rapture people look and stop to ask me, "Whose side of the war are you on?" I stop to think about it for a second. You see you hear rumours of the things that Ryan or Fontaine do behind in the shadows of Rapture. Like people disappearing in the night or day while some people are found dead in unmarked graves or sacks being found in salt ponds. Its real nasty shit if you think about it. If you're not Fontaine's side, he or his so called "army" will take you away and the next morning your body is found in a sack bag and if you're not on Ryan's side, his men will kill you or hang your body on his bloody wall of fame with a spear stuck through your chest. Either way, both sides are just not worth joining or dying for. So I looked at the people on the street and told them the truth, "I'm neutral." Some people looked at me and gave me quite the stare and said to me, "Neutral?! There's no such thing of neutral or neutrality down here in Rapture!" After that some people pretty much walked away angrily from me while others just gave me the cold shoulder or just brushed my off. Some people just can't handle opinions or words of others, but the person is wrong about neutrality though. It does exist down here in Rapture, some people of Rapture don't want to join Ryan or Fontaine's war, and they rather live their lives to the fullest and live in peace. Sure, there aren't as many people on the neutral side down here in Rapture, but we're slowly growing though. It's just a shame though that people like Ryan or Fontaine are destroying the people's views of right and wrong, good or evil, and light and dark. It's a real shame indeed._

 **End of Audio Recording.**


	14. Kathy McCree

**Hi, everybody here's the next chapter. Which again will feature another OC of mine to appear. Please enjoy the chapter, be sure to leave a review when you have the chance.**

* * *

 **Audio Recording Of, Kathy McCree**

 **Audio Date Of Recording: May of 1952**

 **Title: The Doctor Of Creepy**

 **Transcript Of Kathy McCree's Recording:**

 _Opening day of my clothing story was thrilling and existing; everybody from Rapture came to my story and bought out everything that we had out in the store. My store made so much money that day; I decide to treat my staff to supper and drinks. While opening was grand and perfect, I meet a man who gave me the chills that day. His job profession was that of cosmetic surgery, to which he was well known in. He told me he enjoyed his work or you could even say he loved his work to death. I thought that part of him loving his job was a little over bearing; I mean what kinds of people love their job to death. I've heard people talk about how they hate their job and how stressful it is, but hearing somebody saying that they love their job was a little odd and bearing. He asked me for my name afterwards, I was a little hesitant to tell him my name. I mean really, I barely know him or what his name is too, but my parents raised me to be nice when meeting new people. So I told him my name was, "Kathy". He told me how pretty a name Kathy really is, I told him thanks. When I was about to ask him for his name, that's when things became creepy to me. He told me, that I had the face and body of a goddess and asked me to go with him. That's when I had it and asked him to leave my store before I called for security. He gladly turned around and walked towards the entrance of my story before he stopped and turned his creepy eyes upon me again. This time he talked while introducing himself to me, "My name is Dr. J.S. Steinman. It was interesting to meet you Kathy." After that he walked out of my store and left me in peace. You know that encounter with Dr. Steinman was creepy and chilling to me, you know there are some people who we meet that we can either trust and others we cannot trust._

 **End Of Audio Recording.**


	15. Dr Ebony Audio 8

**Here's another chapter update everybody, hope everyone enjoys it as much I did writing it for you.**

 **Also a little warning too, there will be swearing in this chapter. Because after all BioShock is a rated-M game series and I do want to at least have my story be very close to that of the game series.**

* * *

 **Audio Recording Of, Dr. C. Ebony**

 **Audio Date Of Recording: April Of 1954**

 **Title: The S.O.B. Frank Fontaine**

 **Transcript Of Dr. C. Ebony's Recording:**

 _Frank Fontaine that son of a bitch. He had the goddamn nerve to walk into my lab with his fancy dressed suit and tie and acted as if he owned the place. I know what Fontaine wants with me, but he's not going to get it though. Ever since I started working for Ryan and making a name for myself and Ryan Industries, I knew I would get attention for my work and engineering. But for a conman like Fontaine to seek me out and find me, it's obviously he wants me to leave Ryan and work for him or he found out about me and Tenenbaum working secretly together. Whatever the case is, Fontaine is a crook and a tyrant. I refuse to work or making a deal with him, after all he's a conman and like all conman they always want anything their rival has or needs, while also back stabbing their closest friends or allies without so much as a care in the world. Fontaine fits the entire image of a conman, but he won't like the deal that I have in store for him though._

 **End Of Audio Recording.**


	16. Dr Yi Suchong 2

**Hey everyone, sorry I didn't post up anything for January. I decide to take a break during the entire month of January, to read some stories and play some games.**

 **Any way, here's the newest chapter for you my readers. The next chapter will be posted up on the 14th of February next week, that's right on Valentine's Day. But any who, enjoy the chapter everyone.**

* * *

 **Audio Recording #Unknown, Of Dr. Yi. Suchong**

 **Audio Date Of Recording: August of 1951**

 **Title: Subjects?**

 **Transcript Of Dr. Yi. Suchong's Recording:**

 _All of the details and ground breaking ideas of the Big Daddy have come to life. Suchong is existed yes indeed; our first model of the Big Daddy is called the Alpha Series. Sadly Suchong didn't get to name the first Big Daddy series that credit goes to Alexander and Ebony. I'm in charge of this project and yet those two doctors get the credit for the name. It's complete bullshit! But that's not the problem here, problem though is how do we bring the Big Daddies to life is the question. Other's have suggested we use machines to do it, but Yuchong has his own idea of how to bring the Big Daddy to life. The others may not like it and even consider it to be too dark and inhumane. Yuchong thinks human test subjects be will be perfect for this cause, problem though is where to find such test subjects without being caught or found out. Yuchong needs to think on this some more._

 **End Of Audio Recording.**


	17. Andrew Ryan 2

**Happy Valentine's Day everyone. I hope you my readers and everybody else around the world are celebrating Valentine's Day with you're loved ones, family, or friends. So, I hope everyone enjoys their day today and please stay safe too as well.**

 **Any way, enough of me talking. Please enjoy the new chapter and have a great and wonderful day.**

* * *

 **Audio Recording #2, Of Andrew Ryan**

 **Audio Date Of Recording: End Of April Of 1954**

 **Title: Reporting In**

 **Transcript Of Andrew Ryan's Recording:**

 _Sullivan has brought in quite a bit of information to me about Fontaine and his actives. Such as Fontaine buying poor houses and creating the Little Sister's Orphanage and Fontaine Futuristic. He's becoming a dangerous and challenging opponent indeed, not only that but I've gotten word from Ebony that Fontaine had tried to persuade him into working for him instead of me. When I asked Ebony on what his answer was to Fontaine, he said "I told the son of the bitch no and then punched him in the face and broke his left arm entirely." When he told me that in person, I knew he was loyal to not only to me but to Rapture herself and her people. I know now that Ebony has a deep hatred of Fontaine and mostly likely the same with Fontaine of Ebony. But despite this Fontaine is still a man to watch out for._

 **End Of Audio Recording.**


	18. Dr Ebony Audio 9

**Hey, I'm back with another chapter for the end of February. I hope you my readers and other authors/writers out there enjoy reading the new chapter that I've wrote for you and please have a safe and wonderful day too.**

* * *

 **Audio Recording Of, Dr. C. Ebony**

 **Audio Date Of Recording: February Of 1951**

 **Title: Big Daddy First Named Series'**

 **Transcript Of Dr. C. Ebony's Recording:**

 _Well, the Big Daddies first line of series name is called the, Alpha Series. I, Alexander, and others in the project gave the first series of the Big Daddy the name. The look on Suchong's face at the time of the name though tells me a different story. His look was one of jealously and anger like he wanted to be the first one to name it. He maybe be in charge and be the creator of the Big Daddy project, however this project creation is a team effort of all the scientists and engineers that Rapture brought together in order to bring the Big Daddy to life. If Suchong wants to be in the spotlight and not share credit with us his science and engineering team, there are plenty of us who would leave and not return. But many of us want to see this project come to be and see where it leads though. Other scientists and engineers in the project have found ways to bring the Big Daddy to life, like the use of batteries and engines while others like me and Alexander think the use of mechanical animatronics like the ones I created for Rapture's clothing stores is the way to go. However though Suchong is in charge of the project and gets the final say in everything. I don't much like the look on his face and whatever is in his research papers are, but if his research involves human test subjects for the Big Daddy project. Then… well… Then I'm leaving this project for good and never returning to it._

 **End Of Audio Recording.**


	19. Dr Brigid Tenenbaum 2

**Hey everyone, I'm back with another chapter. And don't worry I'm still alive and healthy, I've been washing my hands everyday now and keeping myself busy with writing, reading, and other stuff.**

 **But I did find out that my favourite Folk/Country singer-songwriter John Prine is in the hospital for COVID-19, which shocked and surprised me deeply. So, lets all give him our love, hope, and prayers that he makes a full and healthy recover.**

 **Any way, please enjoy the chapter everyone. Oh, and keep yourselves healthy by washing your hands everyday now and eating healthy.**

* * *

 **Audio Recording Of, Dr. Brigid Tenenbaum**

 **Audio Date Of Recording: Unknown, somewhere in the early 1950's**

 **Title: The Little Sister's**

 **Transcript Of Dr. Brigid Tenenbaum's Recording:**

 _My research into ADAM has proven to be quite the discovery, not only that Fontaine's science team have already begun to develop ADAM into serums what we call, "Plasmids". But there's a big problem though, there's not enough ADAM from the sea slugs from the ocean floor to make more Plasmids which brings me to my idea though. The sea slugs need to eat more to create more ADAM, so why not give the sea slug a host to give it more. I've tried multiply ways and theory's to give the sea slug a host to live on, but all of them have been unsuccessful except for one idea. The use of human test subjects, adults and teenagers would be reliable hosts for the sea slugs but the problem though is that adult bodies age and become older in nature while teenagers on the other hand are maturing and growing into young adults. This would put the sea slug in harm's way such as the sea slug rejecting them or worse dying. Which comes to the children, their bodies are still developing and growing in nature as they became older and wise. Boys for the sea slug to host and live on in wouldn't work as their bodies wouldn't able to contain the large amounts of ADAM the sea slug is trying to take in, but the little girls their a different story. Their bodies would be perfect for the sea slug to host and live in, only problem though is the hosts and that the girls I'm seeking are still living with their parents and kidding nipping them is out of the question. But Fontaine tells me he's building an orphanage for girls called,_ " _The Little Sister's Orphanage". And he tells me more, "Soon you'll be able to bring all your all theory's and sciences to life."_

 **End of Audio Recording.**


	20. Andrew Ryan 3

**Hi, I'm back with another chapter update. It's hard to believe but the story has now reached its 20th chapter. Originally I planned this story to have around 10 to 15 chapters instead it's evolved to a bigger story now. Amazing how things can change on a whim. There are about 10 more chapters to go before this story is finished and done with.**

 **But the million dollar question though my readers are probably going to ask me, will there be a sequel to this? And the answer to that question is yes, there will be sequels to this story. The sequels will primary will be focused on BioShock 2 and it's DLC Minerva's Den. With Minerva's Den being the grand finale of this series what I call, "The BioShock Audio Series". As for BioShock: Infinite and it's DLCs Burial At Sea: Part I and Part II, I'm still thinking on whether or not of doing a story on that game yet.**

 **If you guys have heard on the news, John Prine my favourite Folk/Country singer-songwriter has sadly passed away from COVID-19, it really broke my heart that he had passed on. Because he has such great music, song writing, and story telling in his songs that you feel like you were there in them, with him, or were just there listening to what John Prine was singing or telling us. John Prine will be surely missed by all, Rest in Peace John.**

* * *

 **A** **udio Recording Of, Andrew Ryan**

 **Audio Date Of Recording: Unknown, somewhere in 1958.**

 **Title: Fontaine's Dead**

 **Transcript Of Andrew Ryan's Recording:**

 _I've been told that Fontaine is dead now; gun down by my law enforcement. Rapture is now free of Fontaine's corruption, madness, and businesses. I'm glad that Fontaine is gone and done, but his followers need to go as well. I'll let Sullivan deal with them though; I have other business to deal with. Mostly with Rapture's city council members, and now the council and I have to decide what to do with Fontaine's businesses. Some of the council wanted the businesses to be part of my company, others wanted them shut down, and the other members wanted Fontaine's businesses to be torn down or burnt to the ground. There are so many options to choose from of course, but time is of the essence. After the council meeting was over with, Ebony walked up to me and asked me if he could do an autopsy on Fontaine's body. I was a little confused by Ebony's request, because I already got the news and DNA files from the doctors who did a medical report of Fontaine's body and they told me this 100% Fontaine's body, but it couldn't hurt to get a second opinion of course. I granted Ebony's request of course, but told him to give me update's of his own medical report and he told me he would do so indeed._

 **End Of Audio Recording.**


	21. Frank Fontaine 2

**Hi, here's another chapter update for my readers. Hope you all enjoy reading it and stuff. Just nine more chapters to go, then this story is finished.**

* * *

 **Audio Recording Of, Frank Fontaine**

 **Audio Date Of Recording: Somewhere In The 1950's.**

 **Title: Bad Business Deal Gone Bad**

 **Transcript Of Frank Fontaine's Recording:**

 _I have to hand it to Ebony, he's one tough son of a bitch. When I came to his lab and tried to ask him to join me, he was already outside of his lab and waiting for me. I wasn't surprised by this, but when I tried to get down to business with him. He told me he knew what I wanted from him already, but when I asked him about it instead he threw a fist my way and we ended up fighting each other. The crazy bastard managed to beat me in the fight, not only that he managed to break my left arm entirely, but he broke my nose as well. I left after that and when Ebony saw me go, he threatened me and said, "Should you ever come back here or near me, I'll do more than breaking you're bones." That doctor is a lot more intelligent and smarter than I thought; I won't make that mistake twice. He's a danger to my business and planning, so it looks like the good doctor has to go away for good. Ha ha ha._

 **End Of Audio Recording.**


End file.
